


Floral Tones

by Xx_kira161_xX (Xx_Kira141_xX)



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: "Earth Tones", (And also my gen-based New Horizons character who is adorable), (he probably also had animal crossing), Asexual Character, Asexual Senku, Background Chrome/Ruri - Freeform, Canon Compliant, Florist AU, Gen, Gen is baby, Gen is best boy, Gen knows a lot about flowers, Gen likes flowers, Gen loves cats (And cats love Gen), Gen needs to appreciate himself more, He probably wants a farm, Help, I consumed ungodly amounts of SenGen fics then made this, I highlighted my writing way to much when doing this it was so unnecessary, I love my creativity, I put loads of research into latin names for flowers for the title, I struggled so much naming this, I'll stop with the tags now, I'll tag accordingly when i've figured wtf is happening, I've not written more than two very out of order chapters so uh, It's hardly brought up tbh, M/M, Manga Spoilers, My friend gave me so many headcanons i want to include, Not Canon Compliant, Not really proof-read but i do my best, They're all babies but especially Gen, Ukyo loves animals, Written on good old fashioned pen and paper because my parents suck, You can honestly thank my friend for this, according to my friend he had a minecraft zoo, ahhhhhh, ignore my tags please, im kidding they're great but they can be annoying about my phone/laptop, it both follows the story line and veers off a bit idk, probably, quarantine did this, somewhat canon compliant, then changed it, this is irrelevant, to "Floral Tones", to a play on one of the soundtrack names, upon writing these tags i still haven't named it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_Kira141_xX/pseuds/Xx_kira161_xX
Summary: Gen likes flowers. He also knows a lot about flowers. No one knows this. Until they do. And it's all thanks to that damn scientist. (or so he likes to claim)OrA stone world florist AU- sort of.It's a train wreck, but i'm proud.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Chrome/Ruri (Dr. STONE)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Floral Tones

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is really short i'm sorry  
> As my tags say, thank (or blame) my friend.

Gen knew a lot about flowers. This was probably (definitely) not something expected from a mentalist. Absolutely not something relevant to anything happening. So Gen was stuck in the stone world with an extensive knowledge of human psychology, magic tricks and flowers. A wide range of pretty useless skills.

Despite not seeing any use in his presence, Gen stuck around The Kingdom of Science. It was interesting to watch the ageing of this stone world, as it rushed through millennia of human history in a few years. There were  _ maybe _ a few other reasons, but they were totally irrelevant and nothing to do with a certain Ishigami Senku. At all.

His floristry was a hobby that Gen had spent less time on, compared to the others - well they were his profession, before the petrification , so that was to be expected. It was also a hobby that had a limited number of people who knew about it. A limited number of zero.

Yet somehow, despite using his other hobbies here and there, and having a limited amount of spare time, thanks to Senku’s excessive drive to finish things, Gen missed his floral hobby. So that’s how he found himself approaching Senku, about to add a single name to his list of people who knew about his third area of expertise.

He had a plan. Obviously. Flowers were an important part of modern society. People used them daily. What could Senku have against it?

“Senku-chan~” He drawled, sidling up to him.

The scientist looked up from whatever complicated thing he was currently working on. “Ah, Mentalist,” he said, in lieu of a greeting, “Just in time, i need you to-”

“Waah, Senku-chan,” Gen interrupted, “I need to ask you something, please don’t force me into any hard work just yet,” He pouted.

Senku let out a small huff, “What is it then, Mentalist?”

“Well, you  _ see  _ Senku-chan, I was thinking about how much the modern world uses _f_ _ lowers _ -”

“You mean like their relation to pollinators and UV light? Or the chemicals extracted from them? Or-”

“Well… No” Gen sighed, interrupting him before he could go off explaining some confusing aspect of flowers and science, “I mean for things like… Anniversaries or… Apologies. Or gifts. In general…”

“What do you want then, Mentalist?”

“Well as i was saying, i was thinking about how much people-”

“What do you want?”

“Could you maybe help in starting to cultivate different flowers, in order to have as many as we used to, back in the modern world. It was a hobby, and I’d like to teach everyone the different meanings and symbolisms and-”

“Okay.”

“What?”

“I said okay. It could be useful.” Senku had turned away, so Gen couldn’t see his expression. Useful how? What was Senku thinking? Whatever. It didn’t matter right now.

“So kind Senku-chan~” He sang, “Thank you!”

“It’s nothing we can’t handle,” He shrugged. “Anyway, I didn’t vouch you as a flower person, Gen.” 

“How could you not see me as a flower person Senku-chan? I know so many tricks that use flowers - You’ve seen some haven’t you? Is that not an obvious give-away?” He acted outraged, although he was slightly glad that it wasn’t that much of a give-away. Senku wasn’t the most perceptive, although he wasn’t far off, it reassured Gen a little that his list was probably accurate to people he didn’t know who knew, too.

“Well I suppose it does kind of suit you,” Senku responded with, still facing away. Gen couldn’t tell whether he was teasing or not. Why couldn’t he tell?

“What’s that meant to mean?” He cried, “That could be an insult or a compliment!” He frowned, and Senku didn’t react, causing Gen to sigh in defeat, “Fine, I‘ll go then. Thank you again, though, Senku-chan!”

He attempted to slip out of the lab entrance, almost making it before Senku collared him, “Not so fast mentalist!”

Gen withered, “Senku-chan~ You never give me a break!” He whined pathetically.

“No breaks in The Kingdom of Science,” Senku replied in a beat, and for once Gen couldn’t tell if his enthusiasm was a feint or not. Senku just did that to him, it seemed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short please forgive me it seemed longer in my shitty handwriting,,, Although it's longer than it was at first,, so that's something


End file.
